Black Cat
| voice = Jennifer Hale | other = }} :You may be looking for the episode . Felicia Hardy is the rich heir to the Hardy Foundation who masquerades as the superhero Black Cat. Biography Rich, spoiled, and arrogant are 3 very good words that describe Felicia Hardy. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Felicia is never too pleased when things don’t go her way, whether Peter Parker has ditched her on a date or a supervillian has crashed her latest party, or worse, dared to try and kidnap her! Felicia began seeing Peter when she needed help with her science class at Empire State University. After meeting and being saved by Spider-Man on several occasions, she developed a crush on the wallcrawler and wouldn’t date Peter because of it! She dated Michael Morbius before he became a vampire and refused to join him in immortality because she refused to feed on innocent people. After becoming engaged to yet another supervillain, Felicia believed she was like a Black Cat, bringing misery to whoever she opened her heart to. Felicia’s father was a cat burglar who was the only man alive who knew the formula for the top-secret super soldier project that created Captain America. The Kingpin blackmailed John Hardesky into telling him the formula and used Felicia, his daughter as his guinea pig. The result of the test was that she gained the powers of a super soldier, increased strength, speed, agility and reflexes! She later learned that with these gifts came great responsibility. She teamed with Spider-Man and helped him and Peter deal with the loss of Mary Jane, until she decided to help Morbius and Blade rid the world of vampires. Later attempts to rekindle her relationship with Spider-Man failed, as Peter Parker had already married MJ. Realizing there was no place for her in New York, she returned to help Morbius and Blade fight vampires. Powers Thanks to the super soldier serum Felicia has the ability to morph her body between Felicia Hardy and Black Cat. While in her Felicia form she has no powers. But when she morphs into the Black Cat she gains super-human strength and agility. Her body also becomes more muscular and her hair becomes white. Similar to Spider-Man's webshooters, Black Cat has a grappling hook that she uses to swing through the city. Relationships Anastasia Hardy Anastasia and Felicia love each other. Though they often argue about important issues, especially since Anastasia knows more than she tells and this often gets the two into trouble. John Hardesky Felicia loves her father. However, he had been held by S.H.I.E.L.D. for many years. John and Felicia hated to leave each other again but John knew it was for the best. Peter Parker Felicia has gone out on several dates with Peter but it never became serious. She often views him as weak and cowardly as he is constantly leaving when danger arrives. Their first date was interrupted before it started when Doctor Octopus kidnapped her. He once spurned Mary Jane to comfort her when Michael disappeared. Spider-Man As Felicia Unaware that Spider-Man was really Peter Parker, Felicia fell in love with the webhead. Though they both knew that nothing could ever come from it due to his superhero duties. As Black Cat When she gained her powers Felicia was finally able to establish a greater relationship with the wallcrawler, even though he did not know the Cat was Felicia. They became partners in crimefighting and he came to depend on her, even recruiting her for the Secret Wars. Though when Michael and Mary Jane returned the two went their separate ways. Michael Morbius Felicia regards Michael as the love of her life. She was torn when he first disappeared and greatly missed him when he mutated further and left. When he came back she stopped her ongoing relationship with Spider-Man to be with him. Black Cat followed Michael when he went away with Blade to fight vampires. Background Felicia was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Hale also voiced and in ; in ; Mary Jane Watson, Lady Vermin, Katherine O'Malley, and Haley Wing in ; Miss Allure in ; and Spider-Woman in the second season of . In the comics Black Cat had nothing to do with any super soldier serum. She was simply an extremely skilled burglar turned hero. She is also far more ambiguous, constantly walking the line between hero and villain. In the series the only time she commits any crime is because of Kingpin, otherwise is she is always a hero. In the comics there was a love triangle between Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy. In the series Felicia takes Gwen's role as the latter was not included in the series until the very end. Category: Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes